1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a collapsible cart for transporting books, files, or other items from one location to another location. More particularly, this invention relates to a collapsible cart having shelves which pivot from a first position generally perpendicular with respect to a cabinet spine to a second position generally parallel with respect to the cabinet spine, doors which close flat against the shelves and the cabinet spine, and wheels mounted underneath the collapsible cart.
2. Description of Prior Art
Collapsible carts used to transport items from one location to another have been known in the art for many years. These collapsible carts vary in size and design. Many of these collapsible carts are designed to carry lightweight loads, and therefore do not have much structural support. Typically these collapsible carts are not designed for transporting shelves full of books from one location to another in that they do not have a cabinet spine on which to rest books against. In addition, the shelves of these collapsible carts often lack sufficient support structures such as side doors with support bodies designed to support the full weight of a shelf of books. Moreover, many of these collapsible carts are not easily transported from one location to another when in a collapsed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,376 discloses a shelf rack in which the shelves can be collapsed to an essentially vertical position and the end frames supporting the shelves are connected by an essentially diagonal rail whereby the racks can be nested for storage. This invention does not disclose a cabinet spine on which to rest books against. Moreover, this invention lacks support structures such as side doors with support bodies designed to support the full weight of a shelf of books.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,573 discloses a folding cart having a side frame with end frames hinged to the side frame and a pair of shelves hinged to the side frame. The side frame includes a pair of oppositely facing U-shaped tubular members adjacent one another and defining an opening corresponding to the distance between end frames and between the shelves. This invention does not however disclose a cabinet spine on which to rest books against. Additionally, this invention does not disclose a folding cart which is easily transported from one location to another when in a collapsed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,671 discloses a trolley with folding shelves comprising two uprights mounted on feet having castors enabling the trolley to be moved about easily, in which the shelves are each formed as a pair of half-shelves pivotable about the edge adjacent the other half-shelf of the pair, and the feet each comprise two arms which are pivotable about a vertical axis between a first position extending perpendicular to the plane defined by the two uprights and a second position extending parallel to this plane. The uprights house a connecting mechanism between the half-shelves and the arms so that when the half shelves are moved about their axes from a horizontal to a vertical position the arms are moved by the connecting mechanism from their first to their second position. This invention does not however disclose a cabinet spine on which to rest books against, and lacks sufficient support structures like side doors with support bodies designed to support the weight of a shelf full of books.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,278 discloses a movable distribution container that is adjustable to vary its width. The container has a frame of generally righ-tangled parallelepipedic shape that supports a plurality of juxtaposed shelves. The vertical corners of the frame are defined by vertically-extending members, pairs of which are interconnected to form the sides of the frame. The sides are adjustably interconnected to each other. This invention suffers shortcommings in that it lacks sufficient support structures like side doors with support bodies designed to support the weight of a shelf full of books. Additionally, this invention does not disclose a cabinet spine on which to rest books against.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,936 discloses an erectable display stand whereupon moving side panels of the display stand towards each other causes shelf supports to automatically move individual shelves from shelf-up to shelf-down positions during erection of the stand from a collapsed to an erect state. This invention does not disclose sufficient support structures like side doors with support bodies mounted to the side doors designed to support the weight of a shelf full of books. In addition, since this invention does not disclose wheels, this invention cannot be used to transport shelves full of books from one location to another.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,230 discloses a folding article of furniture, such as a bookcase or other storage unit, which has in its conventional aspects a vertically extending back piece, at least one vertically extending side piece secured to the back piece, and a vertically spaced plurality of shelves secured to the back piece. Each side piece is pivotable over a 90xc2x0 angle relative to the back piece between a parallel or collapsed orientation and a perpendicular or use orientation, and each shelf is pivotable over a 90xc2x0 angle relative to the back piece between a parallel or collapsed vertical orientation and a perpendicular or use horizontal orientation. This invention does not disclose sufficient support structures like side doors with support bodies mounted to the side doors designed to support the weight of a shelf full of books. In addition, since this invention does not disclose wheels, this invention cannot be used to transport shelves full of books from one location to another.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,702 discloses a wheeled display rack comprising a back panel, two side panels connected to the edges of the back panel, a plurality of removable shelves and a wheeled support including rotatable wheels. The wheeled support is movable between an active position in which the display rack may be supported by the wheeled support and an interactive position in which the display rack may not be supported by the wheeled support. This invention does not disclose shelves pivotally mounted onto a cabinet spine which are movable between a first position generally perpendicular with respect to the cabinet spine and a second position generally parallel with respect to the cabinet spine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,864 discloses a foldable or collapsible utility cart which may be alternated between a closed and an open, operable position. This invention further discloses four vertical legs with a plurality of shelves mounted thereon. The shelves are rotatable relative to the legs and foldable about a middle thereof so that the cart may be alternated between the open operable position and the closed position for storage purposes. This invention does not disclose a cabinet spine on which to rest books against.
It is apparent from the conventional collapsible carts that there is a need for a collapsible cart for transporting books, files and other items that is durable and rugged; that can support a large amount of weight; that is movable between a collapsed position, for transporting the collapsible cart from one location to another, and a transport position, for transporting books, files and other items; and that occupies significantly less area in the collapsed position than in the transport position.
It is one feature and advantage of this invention to provide a collapsible cart for transporting books, files and other items which is durable and rugged.
It is another feature and advantage of this invention to provide a collapsible cart for transporting books, files and other items which can support a large amount of weight.
It is another feature and advantage of this invention to provide a collapsible cart for transporting books, files and other items that is movable between a collapsed position, for transporting the collapsible cart from one location to another, and a transport position, for transporting books, files and other items.
It is yet another feature and advantage of this invention to provide a collapsible cart for transporting books, files and other items that occupies significantly less area in the collapsed position than in the transport position.
The above and other features and advantages of this invention are accomplished with a collapsible cart that has a cabinet spine, a collapsible shelf, and wheels. In one embodiment according to this invention, a collapsible cart for transporting books, files, and other items has a cabinet spine, a first collapsible shelf, a first fastener, and a plurality of wheels. The cabinet spine has a first surface whereupon the first collapsible shelf is pivotally mounted. The first collapsible shelf is movable between a first position generally perpendicular with respect to the cabinet spine and a second position generally parallel with respect to the cabinet spine. The first fastener is attached to the cabinet spine and is coupled with respect to the first collapsible shelf when in the second position. The plurality of wheels are mounted underneath the collapsible cart and allow the cart to be transported from one location to another location.
In another embodiment of this invention, a second collapsible shelf is pivotally mounted onto the first surface and movable between the first and second positions. A first connecting arm is fastened to the first collapsible shelf and the second collapsible shelf, so that a user may simultaneously move the first and second collapsible shelves from the first position to the second position. A pair of first connecting arms may also be used, one on each side of the first and second collapsible shelves.
In yet another embodiment of this invention, a first door is pivotally mounted to one side of the cabinet spine. A second door is pivotally mounted to another side of the cabinet spine opposed to the first door. While the shelves are mounted in a generally horizontal position, the first and second doors are mounted in a generally vertical direction.
The collapsible cart is placed in a collapsed position by moving the first collapsible shelf to the second position, and the first and second doors to the closed position. By placing the collapsible cart in the collapsed position, a user can decrease the amount of area the collapsible cart occupies. The collapsed position is particularly useful when transporting one or more collapsible cart from one location to another, since more collapsible carts can be placed in the transport vehicle.
The collapsible cart can be placed in a transport position by moving the first collapsible shelf to the first position, and the first and second doors to the open position. By placing the collapsible cart in the transport position, a user can use the collapsible cart to transport books, files, and other items from one location to another.
In another embodiment of this invention, a third collapsible shelf and a fourth collapsible shelf are pivotally mounted onto a second surface of the cabinet spine, opposed to the first surface. The third and fourth collapsible shelves are movable between the first and second positions. A second connecting arm is fastened to the third and fourth collapsible shelves, so that a user may simultaneously move both the third and fourth collapsible shelves from the first position to the second position. A pair of second connecting arms may be used, one on each side of the third and fourth collapsible shelves. A second fastener is attached to the cabinet spine and is coupled with respect to the third collapsible shelf when in the second position.
In yet another embodiment of this invention, a third door is pivotally mounted to one side of the cabinet spine. A fourth door is pivotally mounted to another side of the cabinet spine opposed to the third door. While the shelves are mounted in a generally horizontal position, the third and fourth doors are mounted in a generally vertical direction.
In another embodiment of this invention, the plurality of wheels are mounted underneath at least one of the first door, the second door, the third door, the fourth door, or the cabinet spine to more easily move the collapsible cart from one location to another. Preferably, one wheel is mounted underneath each of the first door, the second door, the third door, and the fourth door.
In yet another embodiment of this invention, the first, second, third, and fourth doors have an inside surfaces which face the cabinet spine. Support bodies are attached to at least one of the first and second doors, and at least one of the third and fourth doors in order to support the collapsible shelves.